


Więcej niż tysiąc lat

by Nightybreeze



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightybreeze/pseuds/Nightybreeze
Summary: Po odwiecznym zmaganiu z pogodzeniem się z utratą Rose, Perła wreszcie może zamknąć ten rozdział swojej historii i zostawić za sobą.(Akcja toczy się po odcinku Mr. Greg, w którym to właśnie Greg wraz z Perłą i Stevenem wyruszyli do Empire City)





	Więcej niż tysiąc lat

Perła siedziała smętna na wzgórzu tuż przed urwistym zboczem klifu. Obejmując skulone nogi, wpatrywała się w znikające za horyzontem Słońce - ognistą kuleczkę, której płomienie, powoli się wypalając, nabierały coraz to bardziej pomarańczowej barwy. Gasnące światło, odbijało się od żywego błękitu nieba, nadając mu łagodniejsze oblicze. Mocny niebieski kolor delikatnie przechodził w swoje jaśniejsze odcienie, aż do urokliwego, j pudrowego różu, by następnie stopić się z jasnożółtym blaskiem Słońca.  
Chmury…. Chmury…. to było coś niesamowitego. Przypominały wielkie i kłębiaste potwory, tłoczące się nad całym oceanem. Przepychały się jeden przez drugiego w desperackim pościgu za ostatnimi promieniami kończącego się dnia. Tym, którym udało się doścignąć cel, Słońce wynagradzało je, oblewając finezyjną, różową farbą tak, że w swym kolorycie wyobrażały najsłodszą watę cukierkową. Od za wolnej reszty, która została w tyle, biło wyrazistym cyklamenem. Ten przechodził w swoje najciemniejsze barwy i tym samym nadawał pierzastym potworom jakoby charakter gróźb wystrzegających przed nieznanym niebezpieczeństwem.  
Cały ten obraz odbijał się w niezwykłym zwierciadle. Subtelna bryza wydłużała widniejące na nim kształty, nadając lustru najrozmaitsze formy, a zdeformowawszy, łączyło ze sobą każde pigmenty, scalając je w jeden cały landszaft.

Właściwie to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

Przynajmniej jak dla niej.

Byłam pewna, że w swoim życiu widziała tysiące takich zachodów słońca, a jednak….wciąż potrafi odnajdywać w nich tę samą wyjątkowość jaką dostrzegła te tysiąc razy temu. 

To przez Rose. Wpatrując się w to piękne zjawisko musiała myśleć o niej. Puszyste obłoki przypominały jej o cudownych, bujnych lokach, a między tymi purpurowymi firankami widać było bladą, różaną, porcelanową skórę jej byłej...  
przywódczyni.

Westchnęłam.

Jak mogłaby myśleć wtedy o kimś innym? Jak mogłaby nie myśleć o Rose?…

Podeszłam do niej spokojnym krokiem.

Tak bardzo pragnęłam pomóc Perełce zapomnieć. Bynajmniej nie o samej Rose, ale o uczuciu jakim ją darzyła przed laty. O uczuciu jakim darzyła ją w tamtym momencie. Usiadłam obok niej. Oparłam dłonie nieco z tyłu, za sobą, na soczystej zielonej trawie. Była dość wilgotna, wciąż pokryta kryształowymi kropelkami rosy, które błyszczały jak prawdziwe klejnoty. Wyglądały jak łzy, rozproszone delikatnie po szerokim, szmaragdowym dywanie.  
Otaczała nas niezręczna cisza. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie miałam pojęcia od czego zacząć. 

\- Jak było na wycieczce? - spytałam nie kryjąc entuzjazmu.  
Od chwili gdy usłyszałam, że Perła wyjechała wraz z Gregiem do miasta, czułam, że to najpewniej Steven miał z tym coś wspólnego. Czyżby nareszcie zdecydował się spróbować pogodzić ze sobą tę dwójkę?  
\- Ty i Greg w jednym budynku, całą noc? To musiał być dla Ciebie koszmar - zachichotałam pod nosem.  
Dostrzegłam, że Perłę również to rozśmieszyło, później przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w odległy krajobraz, aż w końcu...

\- Tak, to zasługa Stevena - odezwała się zamyślona.  
Zirytowałam się nieco, ponieważ to nie była odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Ehh, najwyraźniej Perła była całkowicie pochłonięta przez własne królestwo myśli.  
Niemniej wspomnienie o Stevenie sprawiło, że się uśmiechnęła ujmując mnie za serce tak, że nie mogłam dłużej się na nią gniewać.  
Jednakże...  
jej oczy  
zalśniły równocześnie w promieniach sennego słońca niczym drobinki szkła. Wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać...  
Zmartwiłam się, lecz po chwili mój smutek zastąpiło zmieszanie. O co chodziło? Czy uśmiech widniejący na ustach Perełki był gorzki i ironiczny, czy prawdziwy i ciepły? Czy coś było nie tak, czy wręcz przeciwnie? Myśl, że nie potrafiłam jednoznacznie rozszyfrować emocji kosmitki, doprowadzała mnie do szału.  
Co się wydarzyło w Empire City? 

Wciągnęłam powietrze.

\- Zasługa? To znaczy....że między Tobą a Gregiem jest już wszystko w porządku? - spytałam z wielką nadzieją.  
Byłam niemalże przekonana, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała pozytywnie, jednakże wciąż nie mogłam rozproszyć kotlących się z tyłu głowy niewielkich wątpliwości.  
Przez chwilę miałam ochotę jedynie zamknąć oczy w obawie przed jej reakcją.

Niespodziewanie Perła rzuciła się znienacka w moje objęcia wydając równocześnie głośny skowyt i wtuliła swoją twarz w moje ramię. Jej ciało było tak bardzo spięte.  
Zaczęła płakać. 

\- Prze-praszam, powin-nam była Cię posłu-chać - jąkała się głośno czkając - Miałaś ra-rację, wystarczy-ło tylko z-z-z nim pogadać - próbowała wycedzić zadławiając się swoimi łzami. 

Przez moje wnętrzności przeszło trzęsienie ziemi. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Za wszelką cenę próbowałam powstrzymać falę uczuć, która próbowała utopić mnie od środka. 

Jej ciało było takie ciepłe. Takie chude i delikatne. Oh, jak przyjemnie było znaleźć się owiniętą przez taką zgrabną osóbkę.

Odwzajemniłam jej uścisk.  
Krótko po tym nie mogłam tamować się już dłużej i pozwoliłam wielkiemu tsunami pochłonąć mnie w całości.

Zaczęłam łkać razem z nią.  
Mijały sekundy, które następnie przeistaczały się w minuty, a te z kolei w coraz więcej, więcej minut.  
Obie przestałyśmy płakać. Wyczerpane, tkwiłyśmy tak w swoich objęciach, co wydawało się trwać wieki. W końcu Perła urwała uścisk, chwyciła dłońmi moje barki i popatrzyła się mi prosto w oczy.  
Jej twarz była umazana zaschniętymi łzami.  
\- Dziękuję - oznajmiła - Dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłaś, za całe Twoje wsparcie. Nigdy Ci nie wyjawiłam, jak wiele ono dla mnie znaczyło - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Wydaje mi się, że nareszcie mogę przejść dalej.

Oh...  
Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, odebrało mi mowę.  
Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom.

 

To.......  
To naprawdę się działo.  
Perła uznała, że już najwyższy czas pogodzić się z przeszłością.  
I dać Rose święty spokój. 

\- O-od czego są przyjaciele? - spytałam retorycznie, wzruszając ramionami. Spojrzałam na nią próbując wysilić się na uśmiech. Równocześnie zdałam sobie sprawę z wymiaru ironi moich słów po czym wielki, ogromny, twardy głaz, wydał się przylgnąć do mego serca, a zarazem rozerwać mą krtań od środka.  
Ogarnęła mną euforia.

...

"Kocham Cię" 

 

Dwa słowa, które chciałam jej powiedzieć najbardziej w świecie.  
Dwa słowa, które chciałam usłyszeć od niej nad wszystkie skarby świata.

Dwa słowa...

które nigdy nie wybrzmią z naszych ust za nic w świecie. 

Gdybym nie była aż tak zmęczona, z moich oczu znowu popłynęłyby łzy.  
Tak niestety musiało być.  
Ja byłam tylko człowiekiem, moje życie trwało za krótko. Później, zmuszona byłaby, aby przechodzić przez to po raz kolejny. 

\- Ładny widok - odezwałam się w końcu zmieniając temat.  
\- Tak. - Perła westchnęła ciągle wpatrując się w niebo.

Znowu zapadła cisza.  
\- Podziwiam Cię, wiesz? - szepnęłam.  
Odwróciła się.  
\- C-co takiego?? - zająkała się spojrzawszy na mnie ze zdumieniem kompletnie wytrącona ze swojej zadumy.  
Nareszcie zdobyłam jej uwagę!  
\- No, bo jak piękny mógłby on nie być, - wskazałam głową na krajobraz rozciągający się przed nami - czy w normalnych okolicznościach koniec końców by ci się nie znudził? - spytałam nieśmiało, lustrując z pasją jej jasne, migotliwe oczy.  
Perła nadal patrzyła na mnie, jakby nie rozumiała żadnego wypowiedzianego przeze mnie słowa. W końcu pokiwała głową na boki otrząsając się z zamyślenia.  
\- W jakich normalnych okolicznościach? - spytała delikatnie uniosłwszy jedną brew  
\- No wiesz, - zawachałam się - w okolicznościach bez - przełknęłam ślinę w obawie przed dotknięciem wrażliwego punktu - Rose. W okolicznościach bez Rose.

Perła odwróciła wzrok, na chwilę zamyślając się nad odpowiedzią. 

\- Nie sądzę, by okoliczności bez Rose, byłyby normalne - odezwała się, po krótkiej przerwie - Gdyby nie Rose, w ogóle by mnie tutaj nie było. To ona mnie wyzwoliła, to ona wskazała mi drogę. Gdyby nie Rose w ogóle nie znalazłabym się na Ziemii - spojrzała na mnie - Myślę o niej co dnia. Nawet w tej chwili, gdy patrzę na te puchate, różowe obłoki - wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie wskazując na piękny pejzaż - Jednakże od dzisiaj - opuściła rękę - będę wspominać o niej z radością. Będę myśleć o tym ile jej zawdzięczam, jak bardzo cieszę się, że ją poznałam. Nie będzie już w tym gorzkiej tęsknoty, z którą żyłam przez tyle dziesiątek lat. Niech Ziemia jest mi świadkiem, niech ten krajobraz, który jest przede mną, podniesie dłoń, ponieważ tak oto przyrzekamy sobie być wdzięcznym jeden za drugiego. Niech ta obietnica przetrwa wieki. Więcej niż tysiąc lat. Całą wieczność - jej dłoń spoczęła na mojej własnej. - I to wszystko dzięki Tobie, Triss. Dziękuję jeszcze raz.

Nic nie powiedziałam, tylko uśmiechnęłam się i oparłam głowę o jej ramię. Siedziałyśmy tak razem wpatrując się w znikające za horyzontem słońce. Zasnęłam w spokoju, wiedząc, że wszystkie sprawy zostały nareszcie rozwiązane. Już nic mnie tam nie trzymało.  
Ja także w końcu mogłam odejść...


End file.
